The ability of various types of computing devices to communicate wirelessly has continued to improve as device components have become more advanced. Improvements including the coverage of wireless networks and the speed of individual processors have created a world in which the transmission of information at any time to anyone on the planet is possible. Although such improvements appear to be seamless when executed by the average consumer, the transmission of information over a network can be complicated. For example, because wireless signals are essentially electromagnetic fields oscillating at high frequencies, they are susceptible to interference by devices that generate electromagnetic waves. Interference can degrade signal quality and affect a user's experience when making phone calls or browsing the internet. Many components and algorithms are available to improve the handling of interference but often times these fall short of resolving signal quality issues.